Mister Asylum
by Lunarfox45
Summary: You'll have to read to know more. Mister Leonard would deeply appreciate it :3


AN:

Please enjoy my first story on here! : 3 I hope to write as much as possible with this series and also please excuse my noob-like behavior as I am very new and just yeah XD

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

AN:

_Ah, Grandpapa….the strange white and gray birds seem to be holding me too tight._

"Hold her arms! She's really resisting" said an asylum worker who wore a mask of olden ages, a long mask that resembled a bird with dark eyes as well as grey decorations all along his and his partners matching uniforms. They struggled with an averaged sized girl in the now crowding hallways of the high school. The girl was a nobody there, someone who seemed to vanish in the background with her dark auburn hair and strange light blue eyes. The girl wasn't so invisible now, and even if they said she was resisting it was simply because the men's grips were far too tight for that deserving of the girl. The girl who seemed to be mumbling to a grandfather and now seeming to have no more life in here.

_Grandpa…..these birds work for stepmother. _

The girl was headed straight for the asylum.

This girl wasn't insane though, only victimized by her stepmother and brothers. They all watched her in court as they accused her of giving the scar on her youngest brother's face.

_Grandpa, does papa know I'm going away for a while?_

"Megara did it!" said the tiny boy almost seeming to cry not because he was reliving the memory but that he was making his mother so happy by giving her what she wanted, that the little boy knew, he was going to get attention for a week maybe two at least.

Megara was the girl's name. Her mother had given her the name based off the obsession the woman had with Greek mythology. And despite being teased her mother still made her love her name saying to the tiny Megara.

_Grandpa, I miss mother._

"You were named after someone great, and people are jealous you know? Dear Megara, you must be kind to them and simply smile back. I know that they are mean but in the end they don't matter, all that matters in the end is the smile you'll have before you go to sleep" the long dark brown haired woman would say, and that was all Megara would hear her say before she would slip away into a deep deep sleep. Papa cried.

Tiny Megara just simply stared at her mother and smiled. "Now you're a princess mama!" and with that the corpse gave a smile giving everyone in the room give the tiny girl a sad smile while the girl laughed and hurriedly ran her out of the room.

"Wake up! Time for morning exercises!"

_Grandpa, they are very rude here…._

Megara woke with a start as she bonked her head on top of the bunk bed she had been assigned to, well…forced into actually. She had been having such a nice dream. The girl yawned and sighed seeing she was still alone in her room that had, with the help of staff, a sun rise painted on the white and grey walls. Megara slowly stood brushing down the surprisingly brown dress she was forced to wear and stuffed the comfort toy she was giving into the pocket of the apron to be put on top of it. The apron was stained with blood, her own and others, it depended on where she was standing and if her "caretakers" were in a good mood or not.

The girl hummed lightly as she walked on the cold tiled floor her hair a tangled mess forced into a neat braid and tied with a blue ribbon. She followed the same line of people who mumbled sweet words or insanity and she sometimes would join in with their conversations. The girl was enjoying her time here but it wasn't until today that she seemed to notice something was off. Megara tilted her head wondering what could be wrong and then she saw him. The kicking mess that seemed to say harsh words.

"A dog?" she said aloud with a tilt of her head.

The question on made the boy stop and stare at her wide eyed, he had a scar on his left cheek and deep green eyes. The boy had ruffled dirty blonde hair, or at least she assumed it was that color for the boy really was deeply covered in dust and dirt, the boy continued to stare at Megara and seemed to mouth. "You too?" before he was forced into the bathing room where his screams continued. Megara shrugged and went back to humming as she was checked as cleaned and followed everyone into the play room where she of course sat on a chair closest to window and smiled as she saw it was raining today.

"I wonder if rain still smells the same Mister Leonard" she said speaking to her rabbit who didn't reply back. She wondered if the more she stayed here if Leonard would eventually have a voice but when she heard the cough come out of nowhere that was when she jumped and held Leonard to her face but only saw a big and ruffled, as well as slightly hairy hand replace it. Megara lifted her eyes up the scratched and now reddened arm to face the same boy she had seen before who now had blonde hair and more scratches than she had seen before. "Oh, hello mister dog" she said politely flinching as the boy growled a little and sat down in front of her.

"I didn't expect to meet a sane person here" he said his voice equally as rough and deep as his physique showed, it made the girl laugh and then made the boy give her a question look.

"I didn't expect to meet a rude talking dog here so I suppose today is just full of surprises." She said politely giving him a smile before returning her eyes to the window.

"My name is Louis, and your Megara aren't you? I believe our mothers knew each other" the boy said suddenly after a long silence and with that sentence Megara forced her eyes back to him and glared making the boy only smile. "I guessed right didn't I?" he said.


End file.
